


Because

by fireworksonarooftop



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksonarooftop/pseuds/fireworksonarooftop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd got him wrong, but that was her loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm not really sure if anyone will read this or not, but if you are I'd really appreciate some feedback! I wasn't really sure where to post this, so I thought I'd put it up here for now until I figured something else out, so if you have any suggestions that'd be great!  
> This is my first original short story, and I decided to start writing a series of them to practice on my writing, as I've been wanting to write this book I've been working on, but my skills are rusty, and I'd appreciate some feedback or suggestions on how to improve my writing.  
> Thanks!

He'd gotten it wrong, and that was his loss. She'd gotten him wrong, and that was her loss.

 

~~~

 

He ran, because he was a coward, and that’s what cowards do. They disappear, because they can’t fight for themselves, they expect others to do it. And he was no different. But what most people don’t realise is that most cowards run because they are scared, and fear has always been a more forceful nature then love. People will tell you love fixes everything, but the truth is, fear is so much better at destroying it then they think.

He ran, because he was still so young, and had so little idea of how the world worked, because that’s how we all start, and he was never going to be different. No one really is. We tell ourselves we’re unique, because we’re afraid of being in a world where everyone is the same. But perhaps it is better to be the same, because surely, being different means always being different, and then where does that put you?

He ran because when you’re scared, its fight or flight, and he was never much of a fighter. Running was all he knew, the pounding of feet on the solid earth, and the thump of his heartbeat in his ears. The sharp sting as a fresh gasp of air hits your dry throat, the feeling of wind rushing past you, it clouds your head, and you forget for a moment that you’re scared, and maybe you really should be.

 

He ran because he was in pain, and the best solution to pain is to remove the source, but not even running can dull a breaking heart, because it’s not quite broken yet. Time numbs the pain, and then, only then do you consider that you might be ok. Before that, all you can think is _it hurts it hurts it hurts god why does it hurt this much._ The truth is so very rarely a good thing, and humans take that for granted far more then they should. We find ourselves saying that it won’t happen again, that we’ve learned, but then we make the same mistakes. He hasn’t made a mistake this big before, so he hasn’t found out how to lie to himself.

 

He ran because he loved her, he loved her more then he thought he would. He thought he could walk in with a clear head, and remain that way. The problem with love is that it is made out to be beautiful, and like the stars and the sea and the sky. It is made to seem like you have to reach that perfect love, that you have to find your other part. There’s a reason we don’t have soul mates. No matter what, we don’t stand for imperfections. Tell someone you love them more then the whole world, but don’t tell them they’re what you’ve been searching for, because you’ll always have one eye open for something, someone better, then what you already have.

 

He ran because he was wrong about her, and being wrong wasn’t ever option. He always had to be right, always had to get the answer, solve the equation. He thought solving the human heart would be easy, but he thought wrong.

 

~~~

 

She watched him run because she didn’t, couldn’t trust him. And maybe that wasn’t his fault, maybe he hadn’t done anything to deserve that, but she was wary, she was sure that this, they, were a mistake. Human faults are romanticized, you are told it is better to have faults, because if everyone was perfect it’d be a very boring was of life. But your list is too long. You would think it was better to be happy, then to find reasons why you’re not good enough.

 

She watched him run because she was tired of chasing, because that’s who she was. She too had dreamed, just as you did, that she would find her moon and her sun, and she would revolve around them just as they would revolve around her. That wasn’t going to happen, and she knew that now. So why should she hold on?

 

She watched him run because it wasn’t working, and she was tired of fighting a losing battle. We have a tendency to give up quickly, and while that doesn’t stand for everybody, a lot of us grow tired of the same thing, over and over again, so instead of stepping back to take another look, we start to tear it down ourselves, because the faster it’s gone, the better.

 

She watched him run because _he just didn’t understand._ She needed someone who got who she was, and stuck with her through the bad days. She didn’t want to wait for him to learn who she was, and know what to say and what to do help. She wanted him to know all of that now, and she wasn’t willing to wait.

 

She watched him run because a part of her resented him for being a coward, for running like he was now. If he couldn’t stand and fight back, then was he worth her time? She knew her answer, but she didn’t know his, and she wanted him to prove her wrong. People resent weakness. We want strength, we want a ‘man’. We want someone who is going to resist evil. We want a fairytale prince. We aren’t willing to accept that we won’t get that.

 

She watched him run because love wasn’t something she cared for anymore. She decided it was far better to be lonely, then to be in love. At least being lonely means the only person that can hurt her is herself.

 

~~~

 

He ran because he’s a coward, and that’s what cowards do.

 

She watched him run because love wasn’t something she cared for anymore.


End file.
